Regalo de Navidad
by kureny-uchiha
Summary: La cena de Navidad esta cerca y todos preparan el regalo perfecto. Que regalos obtendrán este año?... Especial de Navidad. NOTA: Este fic es sobre el equipo 7.


Hola hoy les traigo un especial de navidad por las fechas en las que estamos.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, aunque sería un gran regalo de navidad… por lo menos que me regalaran a los hermanos Uchiha, realmente no me molestaría.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La lucha contra Madara había terminado y en la aldea las cosas comenzaban a regresar a la normalidad.

Podía verse a las personas caminando de un lado a otro llevando y trayendo las cosas que necesitarían para la cena de Navidad.

Desde un par de días antes, se había decidido que la cena de este año seria en la casa de Sakura, ahí se reuniría el actual equipo 7.

-Naruto, necesito que me consigas algunos ingredientes que faltaron-

-Claro Sakura-chan, solo dime que es lo que necesitas-

- Bien, veamos, necesito…-

Y así la peli rosa le dio una enorme lista de cosas que le hacían falta para la cena.

Mientras Naruto hacia hasta lo imposible por conseguir cada uno de los ingredientes (cabe mencionar que para conseguir algunos de los ingredientes, este tuvo que pelear con furiosas mujeres que también querían esos ingredientes), Sakura se mantenía en su casa, terminando los regalos que les daría a cada uno de sus chicos como solía llamarlos.

…

El gran día llego, Naruto estaba en la casa de Sakura ayudándola a terminar con los arreglos correspondientes.

-Todo está listo Sakura-chan, iré a mi casa, para arreglarme y traer los regalos, nos vemos mas tarde.

- Esta bien Naruto gracias-

Nuevamente la peli rosa estaba sola, dándole así el tiempo para que ella pudiera arreglarse para la cena y terminar de arreglar los regalos.

Tomo un baño y al salir seco su cabello acomodándolo para poder dejárselo suelto, se puso un pantalón entallado y un sweater color rojo acompañado de unas botas de tacón que le llegaban hasta la rodilla , se miro en el espejo, ahora solo faltaba una cosa, que los chicos llegaran para poder comenzar con la celebración.

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde y ahora solo faltaba una hora para que llegaran los compañeros y sensei, Sakura se encontraba en la sala de su casa acomodando un arreglo de Nochebuenas, cuando escucho un fuerte estruendo no muy lejos de su casa, lo peor que podía pasar en este momento era otro ataque ninja o que los niños hubieran hecho alguna travesura que arruinara la cena.

Salió de su casa, y pudo ver que a unos cuantos metros una gran nube de humo se esparcía, se acerco al lugar preparada para cualquier cosa con la que se pudiera topar, una vez cerca y la nube de humo dispersada, pudo ver a su sensei Kakashi sentado sobre un costal de papas (patatas) que no dejaba de moverse.

-¿Todo bien Kakashi-sensei?-

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Se supone que tú estarías en tu casa.-

-A si era, hasta que escuche ese estruendo, ¿Qué es lo que tiene ahí?-

-oh, esto, nada, nada- decía despreocupadamente mientras sacudía su mano – ahora ve a tu casa y termina de arreglarte te veré en una hora-

- Esta seguro Kakashi, puedo ayudarlo con eso-

-¡NO!, olvídalo ahora vete a tu casa-

-De acuerdo Kakashi, nos vemos en una hora-

Sakura regreso a su casa, aun intrigada por lo que había visto, sabía que su sensei era extraño y misterioso, pero aun así nunca espero algo como esto.

…

Ya eran las 7 de la tarde y los primeros en llegar fueron Sai y Yamato-sensei, ambos traían consigo cajas y bolsas de regalo, unos minutos después también llego Naruto cargando con bolsas de regalo.

-Ahora solo falta que llegue Kakashi-sensei- mencionó Sakura mirando por la ventana

-Seguramente olvido los regalos y nos dirá que se perdió por los senderos de la vida, o que ayudaba a una anciana a cruzar la calle- hablo Naruto.

-Miren ahí viene- aviso Sakura abriendo la puerta.

-Pero qué demonios…-

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando entro kakashi con una caja de regalo del tamaño de él y tres más pequeñas.

-Comencemos con la cena, quiero abrir los regalos pronto- hablo kakashi cerrando su ojito feliz.

La cena comenzó, todos comían y reían mientras recordaban las misiones que habían realizado, especialmente las tonterías de Naruto.

-Bien, Sai ayúdame a recoger los platos, los demás vallan a la sala para abrir los regalos-

-¡Sí!, primero los de Kakashi, quiero saber que hay dentro de esa caja- grito Naruto emocionado.

-No naruto, mis regalos serán los últimos que se abran- sentencio Kakashi dejando a Naruto con una excreción de resignación.

Ya una vez en la sala, Sakura fue la primera en entregar sus regalos, para Naruto un nuevo set de kunais y promociones para ichikaru ramen, para Kakashi una nueva mascara para su rostro, una suscripción a la revista Icha icha por un año y unos guantes, para Sai un nuevo equipo de pinturas y finalmente para Yamato un equipo completo de armas ninja y promociones para aguas termales.

Por parte de Naruto, los regalos eran más sencillos para todos había una foto que fue tomada en la última misión realizada además de pequeños monitos hechos por el mismo de cada uno de ellos.

Sai, al no saber que regalarles decidió que a cada uno de ellos les regalaría un retrato del equipo completo, bueno del actual equipo.

Yamato por su parte, a todos entrego un regalo que consistía en un kunay con incrustaciones de diamantes y estos al juntarlos todos (incluyendo el de él) formaban una hermosa figura de un copo de nieve.

Finalmente llegaron a los regalos más esperados los de Kakashi. El primer regalo fue para Yamato, consistía en los tomos anteriores de la revista Icha icha, para sai, un pase con el psicólogo por un año, para naruto una pijama completa con un gorro, pero aun quedaba el regalo más grande y a la única que le faltaba el regalo era a Sakura.

-Vamos abre tu regalo Sakura-chan- animaba Naruto.

-Sakura, antes de que abras tu regalo, tienes que prometer que mantendrás la calma, mira que me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo- hablo kakashi.

Sakura solo asintió y se acerco a su enorme regalo, estaba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo y ansiosa de abrir aquel regalo que Kakashi le había traído, apenas pudo verse el contenido de aquel regalo, todos se quedaron pasmados ante la escena, dentro de aquella enorme caja se encontraba completamente atado y amordazado un joven azabache que ellos conocían muy bien.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto?-

-No había otra forma de traerlo de nuevo a la aldea, aunque su situación legal aun no está arreglada intentare que todo quede listo esta semana-

Sakura se lanzo a su sensei dándole un gran abrazo.

-Kakashi, es el mejor regalo que me han dado en todo este tiempo-

-Y créeme no fue nada fácil de conseguir-

. BACK.-.

-Ese maldito Sasuke ahora donde se metió-

Pensaba cierto peli plata que caminaba por el bosque sin saber en dónde buscar exactamente, escucho el sonido del agua en el rio por lo que se dirigió al lugar esperando ver hermosas mujeres bañándose en la orilla del rio, pero en lugar de eso encontró lo que estaba buscando, un joven azabache estaba completamente indefenso tomando un baño en el rio, su espada y ropa estaban en un árbol cercano por lo que a Kakashi no le resulto difícil conseguirlos son que este lo notara.

Después de eso todo pasó rápido y fácil, Kakashi noqueo al chico, lo vistió y metió a la bolsa de patatas, para que pasara desapercibido, pero en un intento de escape llamaron la atención de todos haciendo que kakashi provocara una nube de humo para poder atraparlo sin que lo vieran.

. FLASH BACK.-.

Después de eso liberaron a Sasuke, claro después de hacerle jurar que no intentaría huir de la aldea nuevamente y que no saldría de la casa de Sakura hasta que Tsunade estuviera enterada de todo.

…

¿Qué sucedió después?

Bueno, la respuesta es fácil, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura volvieron a ser un equipo.

Sakura no pudo sacar a Sasuke de su casa por lo que hasta el momento viven juntos.

Sai y Yamato forman parte del equipo 7 como miembros de apoyo, aunque suelen ir a todas las misiones aunque no sean llamados oficialmente por la hokague.

Kakashi… bueno el se perdió por los senderos de la vida y no llego a tiempo a la cena de año nuevo, por lo que fue golpeado por Sakura y ahora está en el Hospital.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bueno como ven aquí termina este pequeño especial de navidad, espero que todos disfruten de estos días de festividad.

A todos, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo.

Nos vemos en el 2013 con mas historias (:

Besos y abrazos por parte de su amiga Kureny.


End file.
